


All I Wanna Do

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a rainy night when he came into sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The characters and fandom are not mine. Hell, I can't even claim to own the idea. I wrote the words though.

"Ah, great," Barney sighed, turning the dial on the radio with the vain hope of finding a station that wasn't all static. But it was gone, and right in the middle of a good song too.

The rain was damning today, no thunder and no lightning, just pure rain in a dark night. His headlights did nothing but make the few feet in front of him look like a foggy mess, raindrops bouncing off his windshield and exploding on impact. 

It had him leaning forward, squinting out when his lights bounced off some black mass on the street. Barney damn near drove on past him, well, what turned out to be a him.

He slowed before drenching the man in water spun up from the tires, rolling down the window enough when he was alongside the man. 

"Get in!" 

The man flinched at first, shifting his weight as he looked down the road before turning back to Barney.

"Come on!" He shouted, loud enough to be heard over the rain and with one last look at the road ahead the stranger finally opened the door, sliding in on Barney's leather seats soaking wet. 

"Thanks. 'S nice of you." The voice that said it was rough, quiet, edged with something Barney couldn't identify but that was oh so familiar.

"Heh, nothing nice about it. No one should be out walking in this."

"Still, thanks."

Barney nodded, the way the stranger's head turned got Barney his first real look at the guy. It wasn't much in the night-too great a shadow cast over half the man's face- but Barney could see a small, wispy smile, quickly thinned into a line set against a hard jaw. 

They rode in silence, Barney's fingers tapping out a tempo on the steering wheel. In contrast the stranger was silent, hands white-knuckling his knees. Though, that could just be a move against the shudders racking his body. 

Barney reached back, digging around behind the seats until he found his coat- old but heavy. He handed it over, waiting for the shaky cold fingers that skimmed over his to take it. 

"It's not much, I know. But the motel's only another 10 minutes. Then maybe we can try and get you some warm clothes."

"You...you don't have to do that." 

Barney shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal, it's gonna be a while 'fore daylight. You got a place to sleep?" 

"Uh....," The stranger sighed, his head falling back against the rest. "No."

"Well there ya go, motel it is."

Somehow the last leg of the trip wasn't spent in such an awkward silence. When they hit the parking lot, Barney realized that was because his passenger was dead asleep. 

"Well, I'll try not to be offended by that." Barney shook his head, getting out of the car. He came around and yanked open the door.

In the light of the parking lot he could see how rough his hitchhiker really was. Bruising dark circles, pale skin, cuts on his knuckles and on his face. And he was young too. Not teenager young or even college kid young, but...young. It didn't seem right he looked so beat up. 

Barney tried to wake him up slow, just a gentle shake, hand on the shoulder. But the way the kid jerked up against the seatbelt, eyes snapping wide told him he failed.

"Whoa, hey, easy. We're at the place." Barney stepped back, keeping his hands visible as the stranger dragged himself out of the truck, Barney's jacket nearly sliding off him. "You got any cash?" 

A shake of a head was his answer and Barney shrugged. "Come on then." He led the way to the desk, talked to the lady and dealt with all her whispered questions. And then they were trudging up the stairs, slipping a key into a door and walking in. 

"Certainly a step up from a lot of the places I've slept. You?"

He didn't get an answer. Not that he expected one. He took a moment to look around, pulling out some clothes and laying them on the bed. "Shower's through there, some clothes there. I'm gonna go see if I can round up some beers. Maybe some stuff for those cuts you got." He was almost out the door when he turned, the kid still hadn't moved. "You can drink right? You're legal?"

Again no answer, but there was a shift- could be a nod. Barney decided to take that as a yes then. "Sorry I couldn't get two rooms, ain't got that much dough. I'll be back, 'Kay?"

Xxx

When he came back the kid was still standing there, staring  around, lost. Barney wasn't sure if he should just turn around and leave, give the kid some more time, or walk in and leave the kid to do what he wanted as he bunked down for the night. 

In the end he did neither. 

"Here." Barney pulled at the coat, tugging it down the kid's arms. He'd seen that look before, seen the dark place it could drag one's mind into. He didn't have to ask, didn't need details. He just knew. 

So if it took awhile to get the kid into warm clothes, to get him sitting down with a beer in his hand as Barney patched up the various cuts, then so be it. 

"You're very good at this," The kid said, and for the first time Barney thought he might've heard an accent. The kid had been far more talkative since getting the beer down his throat. 

"Well, let's just say I've had some practice over the years."

The kid hummed, like he understood that more than one would think. Barney just stood, glad the kid had stopped being so quiet. He wasn't really smiling or anything but he didn't look nearly as rough.

And Barney couldn't help but wonder what the kid would look like if he did smile. If his eyes would shine with something brighter rather than glitter darkly like they did now. 

"I'll take the couch, you the bed. Sound good?" 

The kid caught his wrist, and tugged him around with more strength than Barney thought he had. And there was a moment, where he thought the kid _was_ smiling- soft and damn near shy- that made him swallow hard. 

And then the kid's hand was sliding into Barney's hair, other hand tugging him close as he found Barney's lips. 

And when the kid was under him, breathy moans in his ear, he didn't feel right calling him a kid anymore.

Because he wasn't, not really. Those eyes that were now so wide and dark were not innocent, but experienced. And the hands that clutched at his shoulders were calloused and hard, soft in their touch. And Barney could feel the real power of the body under him, born from years of work and battle. 

Looking at this stranger he saw himself. Too much of himself. 

He met greedy lips again and rocked forward, the arch of a body against his pushing him further toward the edge. They were moving together, tongue sliding against his, thighs holding him close and tight. 

"Fuck," He moaned with the feel of the heat wrapping him, clenching and shuddering, white splashing both their stomachs as Barney tipped forward with a cry, losing his grip on the pale hips under his hands. 

Xxx

Barney left the kid in the morning, wrapped up in blankets on a warm bed with the sun hitting his back and making his skin glow.

On the table he left his bag, filled with clothes and some extra cash along with the keys to a rental car he wrangled up and a note that told the kid the room was paid for another night. 

Ten years later Barney had to blink away the memories of that smile and dark eyes, the blissful sounds and soft breaths he felt come from that warm body, all drenched in a rain-soaked night. 

"Lee Christmas," The Brit sitting next to him said, a half-grin tilting his lips, hand held out.

Barney shook that hand, his own grin forming as memories met reality in his mind. "Barney Ross. How would you like to join the Expendables?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of lyrics from a friend from [this song.](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OAfxs0IDeMs%20)
> 
> On a side note, I find it endlessly hilarious that when I forget to put the fandom in and just type 'Le' into the relationship bar, waiting for the pop-up, the first thing that comes up is a 'ship from [Take the Lead](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6lAKlYTQVKY)  
> Antonio you are everywhere.


End file.
